WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 5
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? May I Meet You, Once Again? # 05 '(終末なにしてますか? もう一度だけ、会えますか? #05, Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Mō Ichido dake, Aemasu ka?'' #05) , is the fifth novel of the 'WorldEnd' Japanese light novel series, written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Ue. The series' fifth volume was published by Kadokawa Shoten under their Sneaker Bunko imprint and released on Nov 1, 2017. Synopsis To find out the truth about the Dug Weapon Mornēn, Former 4th Grade Officer Feodor infiltrates the Guardian Wings Military’s Commanders HQ. But, the one who stood in his way before him, was Nopht Caro Oracion. Lakhesh who knows that he won’t be saved for eternity, as long as she exists, faints before him and refuses to wake up. “You know it, right? So long as you are with him, that child is steadily approaching death.” Filling the thoughts of the Fairy Soldier who spoke her farewells are fragments of countless words ――――and the memory of that '''night. Characters * Ebon Candle * Jade Nail (Mentioned) * Carmine Lake * Elq Hrqstn * Nephren Ruq Insania * Nils Didek Foreigner (Mentioned) * Feodor Jessman * Apple (Mentioned) * Kagera Sabatalallouette * Marguerite Medicis * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Elba Affa Muresmaurea * Nasania Will Percham * Margomedari Brompton * Nygglatho Astartus * Chtholly Nota Seniorious (Mentioned） * Billubalunhomulon * Nopht Caro Oracion * Odette Gundakar * Rhantolk Ytri Historia * Souwong Kandel (Mentioned） * Ithea Myse Valgulious * Almad First Grade Officer * Pannibal Nox Katena * Collon Rin Purgatorio * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Grick Graycrack * Buronny Maxi * Almita (Mentioned) * Eudea (Mentioned) * Ilstoot (Mentioned) * Dillfay (Mentioned) * Masha (Mentioned) * Sarya (Mentioned) * Eculecra (Mentioned) * Nax Selzel Chapters # 「Origin Story」- Unknown Beast – # 「Go Down The Road That Cannot Be Crossed, Because Surely Down There Is-------B」- Dancing Fairies – ## The Grey-Haired Boy, And The Black Robed Someone ## “Elba” ## Back Alleys ## The Grey-Haired Boy, And The Scarlet Fairy Soldier ## Guardian Wings Military 3rd Grade Officer’s Private Residence # 「The Road That The Dead Go On」- A Forked Road – ## Dancing Fairies ## Fifth Division’s Commander’s Office ## Hideaway ## Lakhesh And Tiat ## Warm Dining Table ## Nguyen Commemorative Art Exhibit ## Joint Columbarium Shrine # 「Those Who Pile Up Bonds」- Union is Strength – ## Feodor ## The Aristocrat’s Mansion ## The Fugitives ## Inquiries And Memories Concerning The Dug Weapon Mournen ## Lakhesh, The Dug Weapon And The One Sleeping Within Her # 「The Evil of Pride」- The Ultimate Bad King - Gallery Suka Moka Volume 5 Cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 5 Cover Suka Moka Volume 5 - 01.png|Lakhesh imploring Elba to stop Nygglatho5.png|Nygglatho visiting an old friend Suka Moka Volume 5 - 03.png|Contents Page Suka Moka Volume 5 - 04.png|Elq and Nephren at a monolith Suka Moka Volume 5 - 05.png|A memory from Elba's past Suka Moka Volume 5 - 06.png|Tiat and Lakhesh cooking in the kitchen Suka Moka Volume 5 - 07.png|Lakhesh's silent suffering Suka Moka Volume 5 - 08.png|Nephren staring into an old mirror References Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Light Novels